


the boy who still loved

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Good Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter Needs a Hug, POV Harry Potter, Sad Harry Potter, This is Bad, feeling defeated, he just wants to feel loved, mentions of abuse, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21568243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a story about all the hardships he endured, all the times he got hurt and how he was still able to keep loving.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 78





	the boy who still loved

Alone. That's what he felt when he finally realized that he could never win the Dursleys love. So he sat in his cupboard crying to himself. Stuck with a feeling that he would be lonely forever.

Lost. That's what he felt as he saw Ginny Weasley's life slipping away. So he found himself. Then he kept fighting.

Helpless. That's how he felt when his name got pulled from the goblet of fire. He felt everyone around him go stiff. He was alone now. 

Abandoned. That's how he felt when Ron said that he thought Harry put his name in. He had at least hoped that Ron would believe him. Still, he kept going.

Defeated. That's how he felt when Cedric died. He knew it was all his fault. He held onto Cedric for as long as he could. 

Damaged. That's how he felt as he clutched onto his broken rib alone in the smallest bedroom of the Dursley's house.

Lonely. That's how he felt as he read the vague responses to his letters from Ron and Hermione. He knew they knew something. They were also together somewhere. And here he was, in a prison all alone.

Injured. That's how he felt as he covered his bloody hand and ran back to the Gryffindor common room. 

Devastated. That's how he felt when Sirius died. He should have helped more. It was his own damn fault. Why couldn't it have been him? But he suffered in silence and kept persevering.

Sympathetic. That's how he felt when he saw Draco Malfoy crying in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. He had wanted to help.

Angry. That's how he felt when he saw Dumbledore fall from the tower. Why him? Why now? He was one of the only people Harry trusted.

Beaten. That's how he felt when Ron left. Leaving Harry and Hermione in the woods. It was his fault. He pushed Ron away.

Sad. That's how he felt as he sat at the foot of his parents' graves with Hermione's arms wrapped around him. 

Hopeless. That's how he felt when the Death Eaters stormed Hogwarts. He could have moved faster. He could have stopped this. 

Guilty. That's how he felt when he saw the Weasleys morning over Fred's body. He could have done more.

Used. That's how he felt as he walked towards his death. Silently reflecting on the best days of his life. 

Tired. That's how he felt when he woke back up from death. Breathing shallow breaths. He was supposed to be dead. But he kept fighting.

Exhausted. That's how he felt as Voldemort hit the ground. It was over now. Why did he feel so sad?

Confused. That's how he felt when Malfoy found him sitting alone in the Astronomy tower and comforted him. So much for suffering in silence.

Unworthy. That's how he felt the first time Draco told him he loved him. How did this happen? How did Harry deserve him?

Happy. When Draco proposed to him. He had managed to teach Harry that he was worth caring about.

Loved. That's how he felt when he and Draco kissed for the first time as husbands.


End file.
